Karland
About The Karthax Empire (previously "Karthax Commonwealth") is a monarchist nation residing in the far north of Kafrica. Karthax was formed after the Karthaxan strife that had 3 warring factions who were united by the Eastern Karthaxian Confederation at the battle of Muskova, which united the three nations as a commonwealth. During the appearance of the horde in 2066 the Karthax Commonwealth's first and last leader, Emperor Xelont, died leaving his adviser Zevelas Kerman in charge of Karthax. zevelas seeing the Commonwealth as inefficient, turned the Karthax Commonwealth into the modern Karthax Empire. Alliances the Karthax Empire is part of the United Kafrican Pact along with New Grestin, Krome, Vieno and NKS. Government The Karthax Empire is an Technocratic Monarchy Imperial Ministry of Space Karthax has so far launched a single sattelite and a single kerbal into space. we plan to launch stations, mun missions, etc. K? the Konstellation program is full steam ahead as Karthax takes the initiative IN SPESS! in all seriosness though, Karthax sees great potential in space providing peace and security to all Kerbalkind. Military the karthaxan military goes back as far as 2056 duric the creation of the East Karthax Confederation, the Air Corps consited of Turboprop fighters and light civilian helicopters turned into small gunships supported by light cargo aircraft. The navy was consisted of small coastal rafts, and the military was made primarily of tankettes and infantry with light glider support much like its neighbors the MKSR and the NTC. an example of long used Karthax equipment is the BA-50 bolt action rifle used by the EKC during the unification war. in 2060 the Karthax Commonwealth began to produce the Julia MKI a light tank with abysmal armament because of this in the years between 2056 and 2065 over 100 tankettes have been produced. however the Juila has been given an upgrade. Tanks Artillery Ships Aircraft Space Corps The "Wolfs Den" The Wolfs Den was constructed during the horde war as part of the "Fortress Karthax" Program, however the horde wars ended before construction was even 1/3 complete however construction continued nonetheless. In the wake of the Arcadii-Zokesian war (WWI) Karthax heavily armed the military base and has been shipping troops by the metric shit-ton to the Wolfs Den. Karthax is planning to use this as a military base to protect itself as it was intended for during the Horde Wars. The compound itself is made up of over 40 bunkers, Gun emplacements, Pill boxes, command centers, AA bunkers, (classified), (classified), and (classified). this allows the Karthaxan Government to function even if most of the nation is soaked in atomic fire. the bunkers also serve as a shelter for civilians should the need arise, the Wolfs Den in some cases could be considered a small city. History the story of the Karthaxan people begins in 202 when the tribes of karthax known as the Karvolk sent raids to Lothbrok, Krome, Grestin, Eureka and even as far as Norland and Aseria. this old "empire" was called the Karthax which stands for core-land, as Karthax was one of the richest trading kingdom on Kerbin from 200-1030. however, in 1038 Karthax collapsed and only one part of the once mighty nation survived somewhat intact, the mountainous regions in the southwest and near a lake in modern day Vieno formed into the Karvolksthax or core peoples nation/land. by 1300 the Karvolksthax dissolved into the Dutchy of the Karthax. this nation lasted from 1321 to 1840 this small nation lasted. Amazingly this Dutchy survived unitl 2030 when it merged with the several smaller kingdoms along the coast into the East Karthax Confederation. 2056, when the (unkown occupier) crumbled leaving the warring tribes of the Karthax area fighiting amogst themselves, of these factions were, the East Karthax Confederation, MKSR (Muskovan Karthax Soviet Republic), and the Northern Tribes Coalition. The EKC (monarchist) united these warring factions during the Karthaxan Unification War wich lasted from 2056 to 2060, the first conflicts involved the NTC using Blitzkreig tactics agianst the underdeveloped EKC, this worked for the first few days but the EKC was able to move their armor to counter the NTC in the battle of Flaer City which claimed the lives of 200,000 Karthaxans and 600,000 tribals. after this embarrasing defeat the NTC probably maybe staged an incedent involving a few trains to make it look like that the EKC had attacked the MKSR, the MKSR was obviously pissed about this and declared war on both the EKC and the NTC, using little armor and stupid ammounts of infantry, even child soldiers, to storm the NTC. The EKC was able to use this to their advantage as while the MKSR used most of their troops to overrun the NTC the eastern MKSR border was left largly unguarded save for a few bunkers or trenches. the war raged on for two more years and in the year 2059 the battle of Muskova the EKS used paratroopers and gliders to land men an equipment on the outskirts of the city they then fought street by street towards the MKSR presidents palace. then and there they forced the MKSR president to announce an official surrender. the war had claimed more than 4 million lives, mostly Muskovan, and it ahad left the EKS in charge of the NTC and the MKSR of which the EKC annexed and reformed itself into the Parlimentary/Monarchy, the Karthax Commonwealth in 2060. however in 2065 the leader of the Karthax Commonwealth had died from age, and the Commonwealth was reformed again but this time into the Karthax Empire, this time it mimiced the Monarchy of the EKC rather than a more democratic country like the old commonwealth. and here the Empire stands. Arcadii-Zokesian War (World War I) Currently the Karthax Empire has taken a neutral stance along with the rest of its UKP allies to fortify and build military should Kafrica get caught in the crossfire. Spice conflict Karthax was not quick enough to deploy any units to Spice, had they been it would have been the first combat usage of the Hussar mkII and III. Despite Karthax not sending any vehicles to Spice, the top minds of the Karthaxapparatwerk beurau designed an assault rifle that was extremely light and featured simple components and due to its bull pup design had around the same specs as older bolt action rifles but as 2/3 the size. Category:Nations